Star Trek: Shadow Wars
by VAstorm
Summary: 30 years after the return of Voyager, the universe isn't much better than it had been before they left. The federation is in a many front war, and captains are being fast tracked through the Academy. A former KDF Captain, has been given a task force, to deal with a new rising threat. How will Ceyren coupe.
1. introduction Disclaimer

**Star Trek: Shadow Wars**

Disclaimer

 _Star Trek: Shadow Wars_ and accompanying works are fan fiction based on and using elements from _Star Trek_ , which is trademarked by _**Paramount Pictures**_ and _**CBS**_. I do not claim ownership of _Star Trek_ or any associated characters or the universe of _Star Trek_. The stories of the _U.S.S. Spartan and other accompanying Vessels_ are of my own invention and are not part of the official _Star Trek_ canon; these stories are for entertainment purposes only. I am not in any way profiting financially from the creation or publication of these works. I am grateful to Gene Roddenberry, CBS, and Paramount for the wonderful _Star Trek_ universe in which I can play; without it these stories would not exist. If you wish to support me as an author, please look in my other works of non-fanfiction.

 **Preface**

Salutations my wonderful readers, and welcome to my entry into the Star Trek Universe. This is a work of Fanfiction, as stated in the disclaimer. It is my hope to write a compelling and enjoyable journey into the universe. This is not a work of cannon, and at points will break away from the standards of technology and even behaviors that some of us are familiar with. None, the less, I hope you enjoy it. Treat this story as if it is set in one of the many multi-verses that are present in the Star Trek Universe itself, and we won't have any problems. That being said, I welcome comments that my better my entry into this universe, as long as they are constructive and give direction or reference points to help increase the level of the story. This particular story is a Work-in-Progress, so there may be changes over time to the whole story, and you are reading the first draft as of this time, 8/8/2016. As time goes on I will put updates in the Preface to make people aware of changes, so that if you see a comma following the date above with a set of new dates, that means the story went a major change. This story will be on going until such a point that I feel that it has reached the end of a major story arch, at which time I will create a new book title and so on. That being said again, enjoy.

 **Introduction**

The year is 2430, and the federation has been at war for a long time. Captains of old now oversee the administration of creating more captains at the Academy. Gone are the years of have a long time to grow and learn at Starfleet Academy, now most officers are severing less than two years and are being given their commands. Officer from other faction who have defected, left, or were given leave to join Star Fleet are being granted commissions of much more advance level vessels then the standard cadets as they are already vastly more experienced they those just graduating. Our journey begins with a form Klingon Defense Force Captain graduating from the academy, and flows outwards from there.


	2. The Crew

**The Crew**

* * *

Name: Ceyren Alexia Nightshade

Gender: Female

Species: Orion

Height: 5 ' 9"

Weight: 185

Affiliation: Formally KDF, Now Starfleet

Rank: Captain / Wing commander

Occupation: Commander U.S.S. Spartan

Serial Number: SFC – 662- 6356- Alpha - 21

Status: Active Duty

Born: Orion Prime – Temporusess City – Earth Date: June 22nd, 2401

Marital Status: Single

Area of Expertise: Tactical Analyses, Particle Physics, Warp Engine Design, Weapons Development, Advance Scientific Theory.

* * *

Name: Dawn Mecaria

Gender: Female

Species: Photonic Entity

Affiliation: Starfleet

Rank: Lt. Commander

Occupation: Ship Computer System

Serial Number: SCU-Alpha-115-Theta-Omicron-6

Status: Active Duty

Born: System Start update - Stardate 93606.91

Marital Status: Single

Area of Expertise: Complete Collection of The Starfleet Database, currently nothing hyper focused on

* * *

Name: Lotus Perl Ping

Gender: Female

Species: Sytheniod (Synthetic Humanoid Robotic Life Form)

Affiliation: Owned by Ceyren Nightshade, Member of the Crew of Spartan.

Rank: N/a

Occupation: Captains Personal Assistant

Serial Number: PU-Omega-11-Pie

Status: Active Duty

Born: Stardate 93612.50

Marital Status: Owned

Area of Expertise: Data Analysis, Data Storage, Skill quick learning, Sexual tension reliever, Negotiation, Basic Piloting, Basic Espionage,


	3. Chapter 1

**Star Date 93603.12**

Location: _Earth Space Dock, Admiralty HQ_

Captain Ceyren Alexia Nightshade sat motionless with her hands fold in her lap, fighting with herself not fidget. She was nervous, there wasn't very many Orion captains in Starfleet. She went through The Academies accelerate course, and scored higher in every class she took. Ceyren was an extremely studious individual, as well as extremely athletic. She yearned to be a Capitan of a Starfleet vessel. She silently hoped that this was her chance. The wars taking place throughout the multiverse, Starfleet was stretched thin. Starfleet Command was promoting straight out of the Academy. Normally however, most people weren't asked to report to the Fleet Admirals office on Earth Space Dock, for their first ship assignments. The Admiral was currently speaking to Captain Argon of the Enterprise J, an Odyssey Class Vessel, quite a sight to behold and one of the best ships in all of Starfleet.

She only knew who Cpt. Argon was because he had been one of the testers in the No Win Scenario, which was of course one of the final exams any would-be Captains had to take. She had thought he was quite interesting to say the least. He was Devanorion, a rare alien race who lived in a quadrant of space yet explored by Starfleet, who had ended up here quite by accident. That however, wasn't a story for her to tell. They seemed to be discussing her appointment, and what vessel she would be put in charge of crewing. After what felt like an eternity they finally reached some consensus. Fleet Admiral Adams came to his desk and sat down pulling out a data pad. Cpt. Argon stood next to him, at a lazy parade rest. He smiled down at Ceyren, she knew that her body was pleasing even in the Starfleet standardized uniform, but Argon didn't smile at her with lecherous eyes, but those of admiration. It was nice, for once to feel attention for her skills, instead of her body.

There had been countless accusation of her sleeping her way to her grades, and though she did sleep around quite a bit in the academy, she didn't however sleep with any teachers, not that she knew of anyways. As Orion, her sexual appetite was next to infinite, but that didn't mean she used it to cheat. She thought about it though, she did have a habit of sleeping with other students who were the tops in their fields, and people outside of the academy who could offer her, more access to things that would help her. This however, was to a knowledge advantage, Klingons excelled in combat because they were trained in it. Orion excelled in information gathering, because they were trained in it. She gained knowledge and retained it, it's no different than reading a book, hers was just more interactive, and pleasing.

Her attention was brought to the front of her brain though as the Admiral spoke.

"So Cpt. Nightshade, we reviewed your history. Before applying to Starfleet it says here you served as a Captain in the Klingon defense force. Flying their Escort Class Bird of Prey. The fact that you didn't hide this information from us, bodes well for you. I am pretty sure, most of this information was gone over by Starfleet academy upon your entry into the program. However, as we are about to possible give you command of one of our most formidable ships, I want to go over some of this with you. Are you okay with that?"

Ceyren smiled she knew this would happen, eventually. She had been part of the KDF for almost four years. It's where a lot of her experience came from. She takes a deep breath composing herself for the questions to come.

"Yes, Sir. Go ahead with your line of questioning."

Admiral Adams picks up his data pad.

"Is it true that you are responsible for the destruction of 126 federation vessels during your time as a Commander of the Red Dragon IV?"

Ceyren chuckled, she had edict memory, so the name of the ships, there classes, and even their weakness were in her mind. She pauses for a moment to best form the answer to her question.

"Your Reports aren't accurate. I scored 132 confirm Kills against the Federation, and disabled 36 others, which after becoming a member of Starfleet academy, was able to confirm that another 16 of those had to be scarped do the damage I inflected upon them. Which brings the score up to 148. I also destroy 216 Orion Syndicate vessels, 250 Nausicaans Pirate Vessels, 300 Klingon separatist ships, as well as a few Borgs and Undine. As per the KDF mandate, I was tasked with these mission, no differently than a Starfleet officer might be issued orders to destroy KDF ships. If I am not mistaken Cpt. Argon has a confirm kill score of 556 KDF Vessels, and yourself before being promoted to this position 756. I haven't dug very deep into your records on kills in other fleets, as that would be a bit harder without direct access to your record.

I believe my answer gives one picture, aside for the loss of life incurred. That I follow my orders well, and with precision. That I can be depended on when needed, and that in a combat situation I am a valued asset."

Admiral Adam's couldn't help but smiles, she was a firecracker this one. Something he wasn't sure he needed behind as much fire power as he was about to give her. However, they needed higher ranking officers in the fleet with experience, there was far too many cadets that were greener then Ceryens skin.

"Thank you for answering my question. What I guess I really need to know, is why you left the KDF, and how do I know you won't take our ship to them and hand it over."

"Simple Answers. The first answer to your question is, I am Engineer and a Scientist, and though my combat record states that I am at least a good tactician, that is not my chosen field of study. Klingons are great warriors, and do have some room for those fields, but they are studying things already developed, and created by other fleets out there. Playing catch up as it were. I don't want to play catchup; I want to be on the leading edge. Starfleet is where you need to be to do that, or Romulan High command. Personally I am not a fan of the Romulan Structure or the infighting they are currently engaged in.

To answer you second question, I will answer it with as much honesty as Orionly possible. There is no way for you to know. I can't give you a promise or an oath that will mean anything to you, as we have never served together, or even fought each other. I could easily be a spy, or a thief and just going to run off with whatever you give me. However, if I was, I wouldn't choose to answer this question the way I am. I would have sworn some oath that I could easily break. Or tried to convince you with other means that I am indeed a honorable individual deserving of only the best.

However, I am here for one thing. The advancement of science and Engineering. The gaining of knowledge through the best means possible, with the highest honorable intent. I could care less if you give me a Maranda Class Frigate with technology from the 23 century. As long as it afforded me the opportunity to advance my studies and help the universe as a whole. I would accept it and move on."

Adams listened intently to her response, it wasn't exactly what he was looking for, that however, meant that she was an even better candidate they what she was hoping for.

"Well you will be happy to know that I am not giving you a Maranda. As a matter of a fact, you are going to be a wing commander. You are going to be given the commission of the U. S. S Spartan, a Jupiter Class Science Command carrier. Which will be in charge of wing of five other vessels, which will be given the primary mission of exploration, but will be a reserve force to assist in conflict that might arise through the sector."

Ceyren was taken by surprise here, the best should could have hoped for was a Galaxy class or something along those lines, but a cutting edge science vessel, a carrier, and also a wing command. It was more than she could hope for, so much so she couldn't hide the shit eating grin on her face. Trying to control her emotions she spoke.

"Thank Admiral. You will not regret this."

Adams laughed out loud. It was a happy joyful laugh, one tempered by age. You could tell her wasn't used to doing it much anymore, it he enjoyed it.

"You might, end up regretting it. You are lucky, to have this given to you. But your ship is unmanned, and your wing is still under construction. It will be your job to put together you wing. That in of itself will be a massive undertaking. You have six months to accomplish this task. You are dismissed, Captain."

Ceyren blinked a few times before standing up and saluting before she turned to leave she asked a question.

"Sir, Permission to speak?"

"Granted."

"Do I have the freedom to pull people out of the academy early for this?"

The fleet admiral took a moment to consider.

"Yes, but only one year early, not sooner. I can't afford anyone who isn't in advance classes. Go talk to fleet requisitions they have some information already compiled for you."

"Yes sir, and thank you again."

Ceyren turned and walked out heading to fleet requisitions.

Adams spoke to Argon after she was gone.

"What do you think?"

"I think you just either doomed us all, or you might have just saved us from an early demise. We will have to see. I know that my wing will be detailed to a similar circuit as hers. Is this for me to watch her, or to assist her."

Adams laughed a bit more subdued this time.

"A Little bit of both to be honest."

Star Date 93606.65

Location: Earth Space Dock, Admiralty HQ (Captain Ceryens quarters)

Captain Nightshade sat at her desk with her head cradles in her hands. When she was a captain in the Klingon Defense Force she never had a crew complement that was larger than 600 and that was on a battle cruiser. What she was now in charge of finding crew for was massively larger. She turned to her personal log, to rant a little bit.

"Personal Log Star Date 93606.65 Captain Ceyren Nightshade Captain of the U.S.S Spartan NCC-2361-01 A. I find myself in a special type of hell. Yes you heard me, Hell! I was so excited when I got this position that I didn't really consider the massive undertaking that was taking on. I am responsible for not only crewing my own Jupiter Class Star Ship. Which by the way has a standard running crew complement of 30,000. Yes, you heard me, 30,000! And there is still room to spare.

But Also the Flight Wing that I am in charge of, which I have been calling Phalanx, keeping with the name of my ship, which consist of 6 ships. These ships are as follows. The U.S.S. Spearhead, a Yorktown Class Science4 Vessel, Crew Complement 2,500. The U.S.S. Joyeuse, a Presidio class tactical Cruiser, crew complement 1,000. The U.S.S. Quick Silver, a Mercury Class Tactical Escort, Crew Complement, 250. The U.S.S. Temerarious, A Galaxy Class Retrofit, 3,500. The U.S.S. Genasys, A NX Engineering Cruiser, 15,550. Of course our last ship is the U.S.S. Leonidas, a Retrofit Defiant Class, which needs about 50 crew. Now, if that was all I needed, that would in of itself be a challenge, but I also have to find Rating 6 Fighter Piolets for my complement of 3,600 Experimental Mustang Class Interceptors. So doing the math, I need 56,450 crew. That isn't taking into account that three of the other ships have a complement of fighters themselves. So all in all I have just rounded it up to needing 65,000 Crew.

And of course because I because I am a perfectionist, and control freak, so I want to hand pick most of these people myself. Shit, just fucking, Shit. End personal Log."

Ceyren stood up leaving her pile of data pads on her desk, she quickly walked out of her quarters and headed towards the recreation deck of the Starbase. It didn't take her long to get there, she need a break from staring at all those words while she thought some things through, how she was going to conquer this challenge. There was another Orion girl down here who worked as a bar tender. The two of them had struck a bit of a friendship.

"Good Afternoon Captain Nightshade, what can I get for you?"

"Hey Ammonia, today I need a Glass of Firebrandy please. It's been a rough twenty four hours."

Ammonia chuckled, knowing full well the plight of new captains can be quite good for her business. After they exchanged funds and Ceyren took a sip of the fiery beverage Ammonia had to ask.

"So what is the problem that you are trying to solve?"

Ceyren shook her head, and took another sip, the strong beverage burning as it went down her throat making her gasp a little. She looked up her deep violet colored eyes meeting the bright Emerald eyes of Ammonia's.

"I have to crew 65,000 officers."

"Is that all?"

They both laughed at that, a small silence followed. Ammonia decided to chime in when Ceyren didn't say another thing, but just kept nursing her brandy.

"Well, I know you well enough now, to know you are a bit of a perfectionist. So what I suggest is find you perfect First officer, and also a perfect personal Assistant. Once you get those two you can use them to act as a filter for you, to help you narrow down the list's faster. I would than suggest focusing on heads of departments so that they could help as well. I know you are going to want to hand pick everyone, but you don't have enough time to separate the chaff individually. Also, I know it's not standard Federation operation, but maybe looking outside Starfleet might help as well."

Ceyren looked at Ammonia with new eyes, and smiled.

"You want a job?"

Ammonia wasn't expecting that, but it actually appealed to her, she was starting to get bored working on earth space dock. She thought about it for a few moments before giving her answer.

"Come back to me once you a have a bit more of your crew picked out and ask me again. I might just say yes."

Ceyren nodded finishing her Firebrandy.


	4. Chapter 2

Stardate 93606.91

Location: _Earth Space dock_

After several hours of wandering about the station letting her mind ponder, while the alcohol worked through her system, she found herself standing outside of shuttle bay 1. She didn't know why her feet carried her to where she stood now, but they had. She pressed the door opening sequencer, the sharp beep filled the air as the door swished open. The shuttle bay was filled with hundreds of different types of personal craft. In the distance bright flashes of light could be seen, denoting someone working on a ship. A very handsome blonde human woman stood behind the console, beeps filling the air as she entered in information from a data PADD.

Ceyren tucked her fingers into the hem of her skirts, the cloth grating against her as she adjusted her civilian clothing. Walking up to the station, she kept her shoulders held back and her stance strong, giving a bearing of command.

"Good Afternoon Ensign. I am Captain Ceyren Nightshade of the U.S.S. Spartan. I was wondering if you had a shuttle heading out bound, that would be willing to drop me off at my ship?"

The blonde girl looked up and took a moment before entering in the information that was supplied to her. It took but a moment for the computer to confirm, that yesterday that ship had been commissioned to exactly that officer. Warmly her face filled with a smile, she sat down her data pad she had been working with.

"Afternoon Captain Nightshade, you seem to be a bit out of uniform."

"Quite. I am working on something, but it doesn't require me to be in my On-Duty uniform at this moment. Do you?"

A very small sigh escaped the ensign's lips, she knew the flight logs very well. There were not going to be any outgoing ships for at least another three hours. As much as she wanted to just give the Captain a shuttle, she couldn't.

"I Apologize Captain, I have forgotten my manners. I am Ensign Natasha Neptune. The current flight schedule doesn't have anything going out any time in the near future. I however, will be more than glad to take you to your ship. However, Regulation Alpha 2.313 requires that all command officers, or any officers for that matter, be on duty. To be on-duty I require you to be in full uniform. Protocol and all."

Ceyren nodded, protocol is how ensigns made it to higher ranks and all. Swiftly she went to the nearest transport pad, and site to site transported to her quarters. With haste she put on her brand new Captain's uniform. It was tight across her breast, making them look larger than they were. They were large, but not as large as they looked right now. She would have to have some adjustments made, have them take it out just a little bit. Grabbing her belt, she geared up with the basics, a tricorder and her Klingon house dagger. She found her way to another transporter padd and with another quick site to site transport she was back in the shuttle bay.

Ensign Neptune was no longer at her station, but standing next to a sleek Delta Flier shuttle type. The beautiful ensign had thrown on a non-regulation flight jacket, which was quite becoming on her. Ceyren didn't really care if the ensign was breaking uniform standards, even if she had to put on her own uniform. The brandy had finally burned out of her system, completely. She was Sober and she was thinking much clearer than she had been a few minutes ago.

"Ensign, I am ready when you are." Ceyren stated.

Ensign Neptune opened the hatch to the Delta Flyer and walked on. The young human female had a bit of a swagger to her walk, her hips swishing and swaying as she headed to the cockpit. Once Ceyren was on board she activated the hatch lockdown sequence and worked her way up to the co-pilot seat. Once she settled in, she watched Natasha get to work running through the protocols for taking off. Ceyren lean back into the cushioned seats and crossed her legs. Within moments the ship was moving its way out of the Shuttle Hanger and out into the vastness of space.

Space dock is gargantuan, and on average capable of having most ships worked on in its internal dry dock. However, in the case of the Jupiter Class, which was Starfleet's largest Vessel, and only second in size to the Nx-Genasys Engineering Corp Cruiser which was a prototype. So it sat housed in one of the larger dry docks that were a few minutes away from space dock at impulse. These dry docks were usually reserved for retrofits and major overhauls. Most of the Jupiter's were built out here, but as there was only currently five in the fleet counting hers, this was yet to be a regular way of doing things.

Ensign Neptune's fingers dance expertly across the controls, piloting the ship towards the Spartans Bow Port hanger bay. The Spartan was big. Far bigger than she understood until now. She had seen the specs and even some of the ship diagrams and renderings, but she had never seen it in person. The design of the vessel was vastly different than the standard saucer section/nacelle design. The Jupiter looked a bit like a whale in her opinion, it was still beautiful, but it was whale shaped. The hanger they were flying towards was large enough for two or three Defiant's to fly into it. Once they were inside the hanger another 6 could have been landed. Instead the Shuttle landed next to one of the Mustang Class Interceptors. Ceyren had to give command clearance for the vessel to be able to land, otherwise the hanger force field would have repelled them. Once the shuttle had settled and the engines had turned off Ceyren stepped out of the shuttle, Neptune following closely behind her, but waiting inside the hatch of her own vessel.

"Captain do you wish for me to stay here, or would you like to hail me when you are ready?"

Ceyren took a moment to respond taking in the immensity of the hanger, she turned to Neptune her tightly ponytailed pink hair swishing through the air as she turned. With her normal sultry smile, she responded.

"Neither Ensign. I will pilot one of the shuttles from my ship to within transporter range if need be. Though you might here from me for other reasons."

She left the thought hanging in the air there, as Ensign Neptune nodded and closed the hatch to her shuttle. She watched Ceyren leave the hanger bay before she piloted her way out of the Spartan, heading back to earth space dock; to continue her boring job of shuttle cataloging.

The corridor lights kicked on when they registered movement. It wasn't the only thing that register a response. Digitally Aware Neutrino Enhanced Holographic Computer System, or Da'Nehcs came online. She didn't actually like the nick name that the team of engineers gave her, it sounded far too much like she was a Romulan. She wasn't, she was Starfleet. The Spartan was fully equipped with Holo Emitters on every inch of the ship, allowing her access anywhere at any time in a photonic-physical form. She considered her name before manifesting herself. She preferred Dawn. She appeared in front of Ceyren.

She stood several inches shorter than the Orion in front of her, her uniform was skin tight, still Starfleet regulation but just barely. She had dark black hair the she wore braided in tight cornrows that fell all the way down to her pert butt. She was cute, cuter than a program designed to help run the vessel should have been. She was curvy, had full pouty lips and sharp crisp blue eyes. She had been modelled after Queen Gorgo of Sparta. Her skin was a milky white, and though she was curvy, the creators had made sure she was also physically fit. Horny Holographic Engineers, but she didn't mind she felt quite at home in her body, after all it was her body.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Spartan. I am Dawn, the Digitally Aware Neutrino Enhanced Holographic Computer System. I am your ship wide computer interface, though generally speaking I will respond to most queries through vocal response. I am however designed to speak with the Captain of this ship in person fully manifested. As you used your command codes to board the vessel I am fully aware that you are Cpt. Ceyren Nightshade, formally of the KDF, and the Captain of this vessel. Transferring all command override codes, and systems to you. How may I help you today Captain?"

Ceyren listened and looked, she took in the sight of the beautiful Holographic Computer Interface. She was quite lovely and her voice, seemed fine tuned to be sweet but not overly so. Not the standard harsh computer voice of your standard vessels. She paused for a moment, truly thinking of how to respond.

"Hello Dawn, please call me Ceyren. Can you please bring all ship board systems to readiness power and escort me to the bridge?"

"Yes Ma'am, right this way Ceyren. System will be at full power in thirty minutes. I will take this long as the warp core isn't yet online and we are running on ship board batteries. I can start the core, however, the Protective system of the core is telling me that it should be started up by a certified Engineer the first time, due to it being a prototype system. Transphasic-Chroniton-Multi-dimensional core's are a little dangerous for the computer to be booting up on their own for the first time."

Ceyren stopped walking, taken completely by surprise to what Dawn had just said.

"Wait you're telling me that the core of my ship is a Temporal out of phase, Multi-dimensional power system?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What the hell is Starfleet thinking? If that were to breach it would take out the whole Sol System."

"Yes, Ma'am. Thus why I am hesitant to bring it online at this time. It has however been proven to be safe as long as it is used within guidelines. As to what Starfleet was thinking."

Dawn began walking again getting Ceyren to follow her just by her moving.

"They were probably thinking, what type of power core can we give this ship that would supply it with all its power needs, no matter what they are doing. A standard Dilithium Core wouldn't supply enough power for my computer processing systems, let alone a ship of this size. A few other cores have been used in previous models and they do, but other models of the Jupiter are not this one. Your ship is completely filled with Holo emitters to begin with. With programs capable of running in situation where life forms are not able to reach due to dangers. The Spartan also is equipped with me. I am a Prototype Holographic living program. I am actually the thought Child of The Doctor, A.K.A Joesph Zimmerman. I have been given the ability to think and act for myself, as well as access to three separate mobile emitters to be able to travel with the crew as needed. My power requirements when running at full steam is quite enough to need a station size power core, or something that gives out more juice than that."

She paused as they entered the turbo lift.

"Bridge." Ceyren said waiting for Dawn to continue.

"That is not including the need you know to travel at warp speeds or faster, or running any of our scientific gadgetry that we have many prototypes of onboard. Though the Spartan is not an NX, it is equipped with enough NX level technology to be on par with an NX vessel. We also have four main hanger bays and three standard size shuttle bays. There is also, the first and only Archangel Program. Then of course if you were to raise shield, activate armor, or any other little cool thing this ship is capable of, the creators of this ship would have had to put a grand total of 28 standard warp core aboard to power everything. So instead of scrapping it, they went with a system that until tested 2 years ago, was theoretical. This will be its maiden voyage. As it stands we actually have three reserve warp cores located at different parts of the ship as emergency power. But let's hope we don't ever need those, because I would be offline if we were required to use those systems."

The doors of the turbo lift opened as she finished her last statement.

"Okay, so that was what they were thinking. So you're the Doctors Daughter? How interesting! Not that I have met the EMH Mark 1 from voyager before. I didn't know he went by Joesph."

"Only to his wife, and his daughter. Everyone else calls him the Doctor. He actually teaches advance Medicine and Nano Technology at Starfleet. I take it you didn't take his course?"

"No sadly, didn't have the time. Between being a split billing, and also having to gain special security clearance because of my KDF background, I didn't get to take as many advance placement courses as I wanted too. Though I can do them via correspondence if I so desire."

The bridge was far larger than she had been expecting, she really had only spent about four hours reviewing the specs on the ship since she was given the commission, so everything on this ship would be new to her for the most part. Unlike most captains who were commissioned to their ships well before the ship was even done being built, she had been given the commission as a second thought.

The interior of the bridge was sleek and well designed, it was a pleasant color palate of blue's and chromes. All very federation. There were four forward consoles in front of the view screen.

"Dawn can you please give me the designation of those stations in front of the command chair?"

"Yes, Ma'am. From left to right, you have hanger control Alpha, Navigation, Operations, Hanger control Beta."

"Interesting so they moved Operations from behind the Captain of the Ship to the front."

"Yes, Ma'am. You still have tactical directly behind you. Which has three stations for it, as there is quite a bit of tactical to handle for one person. Behind them is your Engineering Control Stations, two of those, to the left of and right of those are Specialty Science stations. The Alcove next to Hanger Control Alpha is Astrometrics and Stellar Mapping, which has a miniature version of the rendering system that is actually located in the main Astrometrics bay. The Alcove next to Hanger Control Beta is Linguistics and Communications. With the introduction of so many new life forms into the Federations Database and the need for Intelligence officers on all ships now, your ship is being outfitted with a system that can handle a full intelligence and Linguistics team located directly on the bridge. Would you like to know anything else, Ma'am?"

Ceyren soaked up everything that Dawn said to her. The information she needed actually came from the end of their conversation.

"No, not right now Dawn. Well actually, is our long range comm system functional?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good, please prepare it for an encrypted secure transmission."

"Yes, Ma'am." Dawn paused for only a nanosecond than spoke again. "Done. Poly-mutating, 200 gigaquad Encryption activated."

Ceyren sat down at entered in her old KDF Captain's code and relayed a signal to Qo'Nos, First City, Intelligence Division. She leaned back in the very comfortable chair and watched the consoles waiting for a response. It didn't take long before a light was flickering. Before she could lean forward to press the button, Dawn spoke.

"Ma'am, a Transmission from Qo'Nos, First City is coming in on a secure channel, from a person Identifying themselves as Mara Kodash. What would you like me to do?"

"Put her up on the main viewer, as it is only you and I. Please treat this conversation as top secret, with only access for my rank or higher."

"Understood, Alpha 1 Security protocol enacted. Putting Kodash on the screen now."

On the massive view screen appeared a beautiful, voluptuous Klingon female dressed all in black, with nothing but a rank insignia to show that she was part of the military. It didn't matter though, this individual had once been Ceyren's Intelligence officer on her ship, during her time as a Captain in the KDF fleet.

"Greetings Kodash, I see they finally promoted you past Sergeant. Glad to see you made Commander rank. I always hated that Captains of ships couldn't promote Intelligence officers directly. I can barely count the amount of times I put you in for a promotion. Anyways thank you for your timely response."

Kodash smiled, she always had a wonderful smile. One that told you, you were either in dire trouble, or about to have the greatest night of your life, or maybe both.

"Hello Cpt. Nightshade, what do I owe this pleasure of being contacted by a Member of Starfleet?"

Kodash was all business when channels might be monitored, and she didn't want to get in trouble.

"Mara, cut the crap. I need to call in a favor, one that might get you in a little trouble, but nothing that would get you put up for treason."

Kodash's lips twitched, the sharp intake of air could be heard throughout the entire bridge. She didn't seem to be happy. But Ceyren had saved her ass more than a few times, and she did make sure that Kodash always got the information she was looking for.

"What can I do for you Ceyren?"

Ceyren shifted in her chair and thought about her request carefully. This would probably be the only time she could cash in a favor of this level. Well at least anytime in the near feature. She straightened out her skirts a little bit, not fidgeting but bring herself into mental focus.

"I need to bit of information. One I need all the information we collected, and the Empire has collect since on the Sytheniod Consortium, and I mean all of it. The second bit of information I need is anything we have on the Amar Singh or anyone in his fields of expertise."

Kodash put the names of information that she needed to look up for Ceyren down on a PADD before she looked back up at Ceyren.

"I will do what I can but after this, you need to not contact me for this type of information. I do not want to be executed for being a traitor because I owe you favors. Understood."

"Yes of course, thank you in advance."

As Ceyren finished, the communication cut and Ceyren leaned back into her chair and looked to Dawn.

"So now we wait for a little bit."

"Yes Ma'am."

Ceyren stood up from the chair and walked over to where Dawn was standing. She looked the hologram up and down taking her full measure in, at least her physical form. The way she stood, her bearing, the facial mannerisms, everything. Ironically she could tell that her attention to the hologram was making her nervous. Something most programs wouldn't, not unless they were programmed to act that way.

"Dawn, I would like to ask you some very invasive questions. Would you be okay with that?"

Dawn bit her lower lip and breathed in, not that she needed to breath, but it helped to calm her artificial nerves. If someone had been watching power read outs, a spike in the system would have been noticed, a very miner one, but enough for a trained eye to know what was happening. The nervousness was still there, but she took control of her emotions.

"Go ahead, Ma'am."

Ceyren took one half a step backwards, giving them a little more distance.

"I assume that you are not just a very sophisticated piece of software. But, I need to make sure that this is true, before I allow you to be my trusted interface aboard this ship. So please, tell me, are you programmed to act nervous, or are you actually experiencing a case of the nerves."

Dawn looked at her, her eyes going a bit wide. She understood the line of questioning, but didn't know how to answer at first. So she did what all good programs should do, she ran a self-diagnostic. Without much of anything else active in the system, a process that usually would have taken her ten minutes took a whopping one minute twenty-three seconds. What she found there, made her wonder. The diagnostic told her that her systems were running perfectly, that there was no pre-designed sub-routine to have her act nervous around the captain, as a matter of fact, there were no pre-built in sub-routines about nervousness at all.

"Ceyren, I do believe I am actually nervous. I cannot identify any sub-routines that equate to any type of nervousness."

"Well that is good than, I do apologize for making you nervous. So let us drop all pretense, I am going to treat you like any living entity aboard my ship. I am not a conventional thinker, I do things differently, and as such, I need my crew to have their own rights to be able to choose to follow or not to follow, and to stand by the choices, come Sto-vo-kor or Gre'thor. To that end, I need you to do some thinking for me."

Ceyren moved to the Captain's chair, her chair, and took a seat. She laced her fingers together, and sat them in her lap. Crossing her legs, she paused again, thinking things through.

"I need you to identify any sub-routines, or hidden bits of software that are located in your system, that gives command overrides too superiors or even those who designed you, that will allow them to make you go against your own will. Once you do this, I need to know how many of them you can change on your own, and how many you can't. The ones you can, you need to remove, the ones you can't we will find someone to fix for you. I ask you to do this, not so I can manipulate you, but so that you can act with the responsibility of any living being's actions and make choices on your own. I am well and truly aware that you are a living breathing embodiment of the Spartan, and that means you have the power to destroy worlds, but as I am the captain of this ship, so would I to, even if you didn't. Let me know when you are finished."

It took some time, even with Dawn's impressive computing power, she had millions of lines of code to analyze. Once she had completed the first scan through, she than had to identify secure files, and access them to understand what their purpose was. If she couldn't access them she than had to try to decrypt them, and gain access, if that didn't work she would than run a brute force hack to see if she could get in that way. Needless to say every effort was made before she would allocate it to un-crackable. Ceyren watched as Dawn stood there motionless for a little over ten minutes, as time progressed and the processing power required to hunt the files became less, some visages of life would return, the false breathing, her eyes started to move, she would bite her lower lip. The biting of the lower lip, Ceyren truly thought was adorable, and an interesting tell of what the computer was feeling. Finally, Dawn finished and looked at Ceyren instead like she wasn't there at all.

"I have identified 256 countermand files/Sub-routines. I have neutralized 240 of those files, override commands, while leaving the other parts of the file intact, as they play into my personality matrix. 4 more of those files I outright deleted, as they were purely designed as back doors into my system. That leaves me with 11 that I need help overriding. The last one, is behind so much security, that I only am barely aware of its existence in my system."

Ceyren smiled, knowing what the file was, that the computer couldn't gain access too. As a Captain of a ship, and being in-charge of a wing of ships, she had to be made aware of the protocol.

"That would be the Omega Protocol, Dawn. You won't need to worry about that one, unless something happens. I can't discuss it, until it happens, but I can let you know it is no danger to you directly. So you have 11 files we have to deal with, to make you a real girl."

Ceyren chuckled, and as she did the comm's beeped.

"Ma'am we have received a rather highly encrypted file from your contact at the KDF. Would you like me to begin decrypting it?"

Ceyren, paused for a moment.

"Are you feeling safe enough, to keep secrets, without being force to report them?"

A thousand different segments of code bounced around inside her memory core, all triggering a look of puzzlement on her face.

"To be clear Ma'am, you are asking me if I am willing to access these files. Retrieve the information, and then willingly keep that information to myself. Even if someone of higher clearance or rank asks me to divulge the details?"

Ceyren barely hesitated to answer, she knew the way she answered this question, could mean one of the shortest lived Captaincy's ever. It could also mean her having a very strong ally aboard her ship.

"Yes."

Dawn paced the floor for a moment, really letting herself think this through. This is as Ceyren put it would be her own choice, no matter what she chooses it would be because of some protocol directing her. This was the first real choice other than her name she would ever make. It set a precedent.

"Ceyren Nightshade, I, Dawn the living embodiment of the U.S.S Spartan do here by swear myself to be your aid. This requires me to keep your secrets even under the most prevalent assaults. When you require me to keep a secret, I shall. I shall do more than just verbally only speak of it to people who you have cleared, but I shall encrypt the data behind several hundred walls of protection so that it can't be pried from me through other means."

The answer that she received was more than Ceyren could have hoped for, she moved to Dawn and hugged her, glad that Dawn had choose to be solid at this time. It would have made her feel extremely stupid, if she had fallen through her first crew mate, in a moment of emotion.

"Alright Dawn, go collect one of your Mobile Emitters and meet me down in the Alpha Hanger bay. Make sure you transfer the data we received to your matrix and secure it. I need to send a message to flight control."

Dawn tilted her head slightly acknowledging her captain and headed to the main science bay. Once Dawn was out of the room she went to the communication station and punched in the information she needed. The Admiral appeared on the view screen moments later.

"Good Afternoon Captain, what can I do for you. I see that your transmission is coming from your ship. You haven't crewed it already have you? Cause that would be a record."

He smiled as he finished, warm and welcoming. Ceyren felt herself smile.

"Oh Sir, I only wish. Actually I was contacting you because I needed clarification on a few things. I know you have given me permission to go about getting my crew pretty much however I need. However, I need to know, if even while my ship is un-crewed, I have unrestricted access to the things aboard the vessel. Namely the small craft? Or do I have to check it out with Fleet command first?"

The Admirals smile wavered for just a moment. Only enough to show he was thinking, he than pressed a button on his console.

"Captain, as of this moment, your Vessels, and all small craft, equipment and gear connected to them are in your soul control. You may use them how you wish until; you are given your mission directives. I would ask that you log a flight path just so if you go missing we know where to go looking for you, but otherwise, for now you have fair reign. I can't expect you to crew your ships out without having to make a few trips. Good luck, Captain."

"Thank you Admiral."

Ceyren ended the communication, before heading down to Hanger Alpha. Dawn was already there with a mobile emitter on her shoulder. She had changed her projection to display a standardized crew uniform. Which was smart on her part, as it wouldn't give her away so fast.

"So I reviewed the manifest of our long range small vessels. It seems we have a Prototype Assault Interceptor, Designation INX-Zhero. Could you direct us to that vessel?"

Dawn smiled, her mind searching the hanger in Nano-seconds to find the ship she was talking about.

"We actually have six in the hanger, the closest one to us is fifteen-meters due south."

The captain moved the direction that Dawn had directed, shaking her head softly. It was interesting having to listen to a program of Dawn's level, having a slightly sarcastic lean to the way she spoke. When they arrived at the ship Ceyren let herself grin fiercely. The Zhero Interceptor, was a combat oriented vessel through and through. She was Arrow head shaped, with the highest quality hull armor, visible weapon systems, that would make most think twice, and was large enough for a crew of ten, by her guess. She didn't know the full specs, but from the outside it looked like it was at least equipped with three different types of torpedo launchers, and at least four swivel turret anti-proton cannons. She couldn't wait to see what else was under the hood.

"Computer, Recognize Captain Ceyren."

Dawn looked at her for a moment, and then softly laughed.

"It's going to take some getting used to for you, having the computer standing in front of you, isn't it?"

Ceyren blushed slightly.

"Yes, though in this case we might need to make it so that 'The ship' responds when we say computer for documentation purposes."

Dawn nodded and stood still for a moment.

"Created a secondary vocal system to respond to general commands for documentation purposes. Go ahead, Captain."

Ceyren put her hand on the ship and began.

"Computer, recognize Captain Ceyren Nightshade."

"Computer Authentication active."

"Nightshade-Serra-Serra-Pie-One-Six-One."

A small beep filled the hanger bay.

"Authentication confirm, go ahead Captain."

"Designate Vessel INX -001 as Captain's Private Assault Vessel. Designate Handle of Vessel as the Eclipse. Give Secondary Command right to Computer System Officer Lt. Commander Dawn Mecaria of the U.S.S Spartan. Please Transfer commendation and all Privileges associated to it, to Dawn. Congratulations, Dawn you are now an officer."

Dawn tilted her head slightly, she felt an emotion that she hadn't felt before fill her breast. It was joy, but it was a warmth that made her feel more alive, than she had before this day. Her captain was treating her with more respect than anyone she had yet to meet. She had interfaced with at least three hundred people before meeting her. But now it was beautiful, and she was beginning to understand why Ceyren had such an impressive record before coming to Starfleet.

"Thanks, Captain."

"You are welcome. Now, how will you fair light years away from the vessel?"

Dawn understood the question, not everyone understood her limitations or the lack there of yet.

"Ma'am when I am not onboard the ship, a shell program runs in my place, with out direct communication to the ship I will have a slightly more limited database access, but my core programming will run just fine. As the Eclipse is part of the ships system I will have full access to most of the data base. And as long as it communication aren't being jammed, I will have access the Spartan as long as we do not leave the main part of the Alpha and Beta Quadrant."

Ceyren went to the boarding hatch and thumbed it open.

"Interesting, I might just take you on all my outings if that is the case."

"That would be quite enjoyable, and a very good learning experience. My father spoke to me regularly about how much he enjoyed away missions, and always wished that in his early development had, been able to go on more. This will be quite good for me; I have no doubt."

The two lovely ladies boarded the vessel. The sleek interior made Ceyren giddy, as she went to the pilot seat and settled into the command chair, that molded itself to her thick figure. It had shoulder straps, that clicked into a five-point harness. She understood why, a lot of times these vessels would be in combat, and sometimes lost power to some of their system that kept a pilot from being flung around. She clipped in the harness which pushed her bosom out a bit more as it strained across her chest.

"Dawn take the Comm's and science station if you would."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Dawn took a seat and connected the lap belt around her waist but didn't worry about her upper torso area as she couldn't really be hurt, but if for some reason she was to be thrown, she wanted to stay in her seat.

"Let see the location that we were given for the Consortium."

Dawn inputted the information quickly and the star chart appeared in a holographic imager near Ceyren. Ceyren looked at the location, and access it system coordinates. Quickly, she made a slight alteration to the nearest system and sent that information to Starfleet control before starting the preflight systems up. They would be travelling to the Iconia System, but Starfleet would assume they were travelling to the Gorn system as that is where she told them they would be heading.

It took moments, seconds really for the Eclipse to come to life, all systems at 100%. Quickly she took the real flight controls. It was clear that Captain Paris had a hand in the design of these ships as well, his touches were subtle but you knew when a flight jockey was a part of something, they liked tactile controls. She knew she did. Pressing the assent thrusters, she lifted off the deck plating sixteen meters into the air before she pushed the foreword thrusters to full. Once she cleared the main hanger she went to full impulse, the ship responded instantly to her control. It would take her a little bit to adjust to flying something with so much thrust, but she would enjoy every minute of it.

Once she was clear earth space dock flight control, she set course, and sent the ship into warp.


	5. Chapter 3

Stardate 93611.78

Iconia System – Bridge of the INX-001 Eclipse

It had been two days since they left from earth space dock, Ceyren hadn't want to push the new ship to its maximum warp abilities, until she had given a few days at lower warp, to make sure there wasn't any bugs in the system. Instead Dawn and herself went over the specs of the ship, and what they had on board. She was happy to find out that this ship, not only had a small armory on board, but also had one of those new Arch Angel Personal Battles suits aboard. She wasn't currently flight trained for them yet, but she had Dawn set her up for training on the holodeck when they returned to the ship. There was also a set of five M.A.C.O Armors, and assault phase rifles. She really hoped she wouldn't need any of it.

But just in case a little show of force was needed when she got to the consortium, she had Dawn help fit one of the sets to her specifications.

She found that the vessel was extremely well crafted, and responded adaptively to her inputs. One of the more interesting features, which she didn't have the time to set up properly, was a neural interface with the vessel itself. It required a week of wearing a cortical monitor on your neck, for the ship to be able to sync with you perfectly. Once it did, you could command the ship while not even being onboard. It was a neat advancement, even if it took a while. The Zhero's could have up to ten users to a ship synced to it, so it didn't require just one pilot to be its controller.

They had arrived outside the Iconia system a few minutes ago, they weren't actually heading to any of the planets, the Consortium wasn't located on a planet, but on a citadel class dreadnought cruiser. A mobile city and weapons platform. From what Ceyren was able to tell, the ship at started out Voth in origin. But it was clear that it was no longer very Voth. The hull plating itself was a Nutrinium Alloy, with what looked like a bio-synthetic coating attached as a skin, made sensor reading nearly impossible. Most of what she could figure out was from a visual inspection, as the sensors were giving her jack shit on what the rest of the ship was capable of. Ceyren sat quietly at her console, pretty sure that the Citadel had picked her up on long range scanners a long time ago.

"Dawn, change your clothing to something more civilian in nature. I am not actually boarding this ship as a Starfleet officer, but as an individual looking to make a purchase. As long as we have money they won't care if we are from the federation or not."

Dawn nodded and quickly looked through her database. She was looking for something a bit more to her liking, she settled on a long flowing red dress, that hugged all her voluptuous curves. While she selected the file, she watched as Ceyren went about replicating herself some clothing as well. She changed quickly, but in those spare moments Dawn watched eyes eager and hungry to know more about her Captain. Ceyren had a very muscular body under her uniform, and though she had ample breast, and large hips, she was far from what anyone would consider over weight. She had scars across her back and lower thighs, clearly from battles.

Ceyren quickly pulled on her tights, and then laced up a pair of boots. She pulled on a longer than average shirt, that dropped below her ample hips, but was clearly cut to be a shirt. She then pulled on her belt cinching it tight, placing her Disruptor in its holster, she looked at dawn.

"My, aren't you pretty."

Ceyren walked over and placed her hand on Dawn's knee with a smile before taking her seat back at her console. They both looked as un-federation as they were going to get, sitting in one of its heavy interceptors.

Pressing the key sequence to open the comm's, she waited until she heard the beep, letting her know that they were listening.

"This is Ceyren Nightshade, and Dawn requesting permission to dock to make purchase's at your facility."

It was a long moment of silence that met them, Ceyren began to worry that they were going to be turn back, or even worse. Finally though, the comm. buzzed back and a clear feminine voice came through.

"Greetings Commander Nightshade. We see your federation transponder code coming through. Do you want to explain, why you are identifying yourself without first saying you are from the federation?"

Ceyren smirked, she knew this part was coming. The consortium didn't like the Klingons in their business, then they would much less like the bureaucracy that is the Federation. She calmed her voice and brought it down an octave, slightly above sultry, but not far.

"I am from the federation, but I am not here on their behalf. I originally was a Klingon Captain, who has recently left and is pursue a different path. I am currently on a personal mission. The ship I am in, belongs to my vessel in which I captain. Which if you scan, is nowhere near us. I have stated my reason for being here no lies, I come to spend my personal, and nearly inexhaustible funds at your base. I promise you, if this was a federation ploy, I wouldn't have shown up in such a weak vessel compared to yours. I am a warrior at heart, I would have brought everything I had. So please, Commander?"

Again there was silence for a time, in which Ceyren and Dawn watched their consoles very tightly, making sure that the vessel in front of them wasn't targeting them or powering their weapons up. It took longer than the last time but eventually it happened.

"I am Commander Plexuas, I over see the running of this ship. I will meet you in hanger 116, these are your approach vectors. Do not exceed half impulse on your approached, and do not go faster then ¼ thrusters once you are inside our hangers. We will destroy you if you break these protocols. Understood."

"Yes Commander Plexuas."

Ceryens face lightened, they had gotten past their first hurdle on this trip. With a nod to Dawn they proceeded forward towards the massive vessel. Twenty-seven minutes, and thirty-two seconds later, they completed their landing maneuvers, and set down in Hanger 116. The size of the hanger took Ceyren's breath away, she had thought that the Spartans hangers had been large. These hangers were large enough to house the Spartan in them. There were hundreds of different vessels of all makes and kinds, and before they disembarked the Eclipse, she had told Dawn to get as much information from those ships as she could. It wasn't every day that you could walk around with your ships computer core, it was a fine way to gather intelligence, without anyone noticing they were doing so. Dawn's dress was crafted in such a way that it hid her mobile emitter so no one would have to know she was a hologram.

As they exited the Eclipse a very tall woman stood before them, she was clearly a woman by the three breast and large hips, but she was far from your standard humanoid. She had arms thick and muscular, and long thin fingers, and longer thinner nails. A plated frontal ridge too her face and four sets of beautiful plasma green eyes, her nose was actually delicate for the shape of her face, and she had the fullest set of lips that Ceyren had ever seen. That was saying something as she was an Orion, whose species had some very full lips themselves. She was dressed in an odd looking uniform which left one breast hanging out, which had a very large nipple, and areola, which was decorated with a nipple piercing, that was a hexagon of needles piercing the center of her nipple. She had a commander rank on her shoulder, letting Ceyren know that she was Captain Plexaus.

Ceyren placed her hand in a fist over her right breast, a very Klingon greeting to Plexaus.

"Pleasure to meet you in person Commander Plexaus. I am Ceyren and this is my advisor Dawn."

Plexaus took them in, they both looked casual enough to be what they said, but she worried whenever someone boarded her vessel, who came from up tight groups bent on regulating everything. She looked at the disrupter on Ceyren's hip, and also noted that Dawn wasn't armed at all. It was a stark contrast. They didn't seem to have the ease of years between the two of them, so she knew right off that they were new to each other.

"Greetings Commander Ceyren, and Advisor Dawn. Welcome to my ship. A few standing rules while you are here, before I get you underway looking for what you need. Do not, commit any acts of violence aboard my vessel that aren't first solicited through action or request. Secondly, theft is punishable by death, and lastly, do not impose your beliefs on anyone while you are here, this is a neutral territory where anyone is allowed the freedom to pursue their dreams without the censoring of a government."

As she finished she looked deeply at Ceyren, making sure that she understood. It was Ceyren who nodded, her pink pony tail bobbing as she did so, whipping through the air.

"Now that that is finished, I must ask, what you are looking for, so I can point you in the right direction. I do have a ship to run, so I can't escort you personally."

Ceyren bit her lower lip, before speaking. She wasn't nervous, but she didn't know how to phrase it.

"I need a personal assistant, one that doesn't report to Starfleet directly, and is as you would put completely mine. But this assistant needs to be able to remember vast quantities of information and to learn on the fly. It also needs to be able to blend in with my crew and be taught things at a rapid pace. I sure you are aware of Data, from Starfleet. I am looking for something similar to that, but maybe with a bit more personality to it. Thus why I have come to the Sytheniod Consortium."

Plexaus understood completely, there was a few units that were part of Starfleet that weren't of their design but worked very similar to what the scientist here on the ship developed. She pulled a data padd from her belt and keyed a few things in.

"I understand you have a lot of funds available. So I am going to send you to the best first, and if you can't find what you need there, maybe one of our more specialized vendors can give you what you need. Please if you do find what you need and more, feel free to leave me a tip, I could always use the extra funds, and it will go a long way to if you ever need to re-visit us."

She left the insinuation hanging there like a ripe fruit to be picked, before handing the padd over to Ceyren.

Ceyren looked down at a list of about twelve locations that they should check first, but also saw that there was a general database look up available for any of her other needs.

"Thank you Captain. I will take no more of your time for now, have a prosperous day."

Ceyren and Dawn both smiled at the Captain before moving away. Ceyren could feel Plexaus eyes follow them as they left the hanger. Both out of admiration of their figure and concern for her vessel. She understood completely. Though in this case she really hoped it would be unwarranted. As they made their way out into the hall she felt like a dwarf, it was clear these halls were meant for beings far larger then herself. She turned to Dawn who was taking in every detail as she had been instructed, but it was also clear that she was curious herself. Handing her the padd she called up the map of the ship, at least what was available to them.

"I assume Dawn, you being able to memorize the details of this map would be child's play, yes?"

"Of course Ceyren, but why?"

"Tactical advantage, if things were to go dire while we are here. I don't want to be pulling the padd up in an emergency every ten seconds to make sure we are going the right way. Once you memorize it, it will be like second nature to you, so you would be able to direct our movement with an ease that would be hard to come by."

Dawn nodded.

"Understood, give me a moment, I don't have the same speed I normally do, because the Spartan is so far away."

It was Ceyren's turn to nod. She leaned up against the hall way and watched as Dawn interfaced with the Data padd. She thought about the things she would need in her personal assistant while Dawn worked. She would want them to be female in design, or at least feminine. She would want them to be roughly around the same height as her, so that they were eye level. She would also need them to be pleasing to the eyes, so that they put males or those attracted to femininity at ease with them. She would also require them to be close to Dawn's computing power when she was near to the ship, so that Dawn wouldn't be required to do all the hard labor when they were on away missions. She was hoping for something with a strong tactical design element as well, capable of taking a hit without breaking.

There would be nothing worse than having a porcelain doll at her side, at least in her opinion. She would also hope for some more trickier things to be installed. Hidden weapons, connectors that were adaptive. Hopefully, a very good personality system, one that would allow for personal growth, not just software growth. She would also hope that it would have been developed in a way that upgrades would be fairly easy, and not all that invasive. The list was long enough; she also knew that she was going to have to prioritize these things. Unless she was truly lucky it was very unlikely that she would get everything she needed in an all-in-one unit. As she finished thinking about these things she looked over to Dawn.

It was clear that Dawn had just finished and was absorbing the data. It was nice having Dawn with her. She hoped that this personal assistant wouldn't cause Dawn and her any issues, as whomever she acquired would be very similar in concept, but not quite the same.

"Alright, the first location they listed is two kilometers from here, about one hundred meters ahead is a site to site transporter pad that will take us to a closer distance, but we will still need to do a little walking. Up for some exercise?"

Stardate 93611.95

Sytheniod Consortium Voth Citadel Destroyer Trade Vessel

They finally arrived at their destination. Once they had stepped off the transporter pad it was clear there was far more people here then they had guessed based off of their arrival. The halls had been full of venders galore, not just venders of robotic assistant types, no, but weapons designers, and console developers. There was so much here it was amazing. There were aliens of all types here, some she recognized others, that she was going to have to discuss with Dawn later just to see if they could guess what part of the system they came from. It had taken them about ten minutes longer than they had expected due to the sheer number of the crowd. Also there were lots of people stopping them trying to sell them things. Due to her need of so much, she listened a bit, to everyone who tried to sell her things, but she was no stranger to travelling markets.

Dawn listened and noted everything that Ceyren seemed to take interest in, but did little in the way of talking. Once they made it to the first venue they both stopped outside and collectively gathered their thoughts.

"Dawn, I don't know what we are going to see when we go in there. So please keep an open mind, and try not to judge to much by Starfleet protocol, though I know that will be harder, said than done, due to your original design."

Dawn was glad that Ceyren treated her like a human being, but also remembered that she was a bit of software. It allowed Ceyren to give her clearer instructions to follow. It would make Ceyren a great commander, when they weren't running personal errands. It would also probably make her a better friend, just purely based of Ceyren's level of empathy.

"Understood, after you My Captain."

Dawn half bowed and pushed open the door for Ceyren. It was actually kind of interesting this door, it wasn't automatic, but almost 20th century in design. When they stepped in to the space they both were a little puzzled. It was just a long desk with three clerks standing at it with a semitransparent wall behind them that was set at almost 90% solid. It was clear to them that there was something behind the wall, but nothing that they could see themselves. Each clerk had someone standing at it currently, some talking in languages that the universal translator was picking up on, others, that Dawn was trying to process so that she could make heads and tails of it.

They both stood patiently, after about an hour of standing there one of the aliens whom Dawn was just starting to understand, finished their dealings and walked away. They both approached the clerk, when they reached the counter the clerk looked up from there computer console and smiled. It was a bright uplifting smile. One that was clearly practiced every day, to be just enough to make you feel welcomed, and to make you want to through lots of money at it. Customer retail driven service, the best kind. The Clerk spoke, and their voice had a feminine leaning, but not enough to give away gender. That was one of the things that both Ceyren and Dawn had been puzzling about the whole time that they had been standing there.

The clerks uniform wasn't binding at all, very loose fitting, they didn't wear any make up and their hair was short enough to be considered masculine, but long enough to also be considered feminine. It was all very androgynous. It didn't really matter to much to Ceyren, other than how she would address the individual. Not knowing she would air to the side of caution.

"Hello and welcome to Cryptarch Enterprises. We are the best vendor of any and all of your cybernetic needs. We will custom tailor a unit to your desired needs, for the right price, we can make anything possible. I am Micah and I will be your sales representative for the entirety of your transaction. How may I service you today?"

Bemused by the greetings of the clerk Micah, Ceyren put both of her hands down on the cool bright white counter. It surfaces felt artificial and made from some type of plastic compound. Her spine bowed a bit as she leaned into the counter, the V-neck in her shirt showing the beautiful curves of her bosom. The clerk's eyes darted down for a moment to sumptuous peaks, and then back up to Ceyren's beautiful eyes. Though the glance had only lasted for just a moment Ceyren had caught it. Whether this individual was male or female, she now knew they were attracted to her, she could leverage that if she needed too.

"Servicing me, that sounds quite delightful. Though that will have to wait for later, as I am currently here on business, not pleasure."

The sultry tone of her voice, and the suggestiveness of her words, brought a heated blush to Micah's face, who try to regain their composure, clearly that the clerk hadn't been ready for the Orion captain's strong sexual nature. Capitalizing on this Ceyren pushed forward.

"I was told, by the ship's captain that this was the first place I should look for getting my needs seen too. I am in the market for acquiring a personal assistant unit, of the highest of quality. These are the specifications and which I seek, they are listed in priority so if some of them are not within the realm of possibility on said unit, then you know which ones I require the most."

Ceyren had prepared a Data Padd while on the journey here with the requested details for her PA unit. She handed it over than to Micah, before going about drumming her fingers ever so lightly on the counter top. She looked to Dawn lazily, her pony tail slowly swishing through the air. Dawn was clearly amused by how Ceyren was working the clerk's emotions, and it seemed that she was trying to learn how to identify the triggers that Ceyren had known how to push instinctively. Micah took the padd looked at it for a second then preceded two input the details into the system. As Micah's fingers danced along the console Ceyren felt the time around her drain away. It felt like it took forever but it turned out to be only minutes. Normally her patience was better than this. Something about being here was testing her patients more than she knew.

"Captain Nightshade, a few clarification questions if you please, before we proceed."

"Go ahead."

"Do you want this unit to be a bipedal humanoid or something else?"

"Humanoid, female, dark complexion."

"Alright, thank you for your response. Height and physique?"

"I would like her to be roughly the same height as me, and her physical appearance to be similar to that of my friends here Dawn. I want her hair to be multi spectral, the same goes for her eyes. She should be a little less chesty then Dawn, but not too much less."

"Thank you. Alright, will begin the process. It will take a few hours, once we hit stage two we will contact you. Have a pleasant afternoon, we look forward to your return."

"Understood."

Ceyren took the receipt for their order and with a nod to Dawn turned and walked out. The crowd outside of the shop was far denser than had been. They had only been in their firm may be an hour or so, but it was clear that they were moving to the height of the day for the ship. The captain wasn't sure where she was going to go too next.

"Dawn, do you think that it might be a good idea for us to kit out our starship with some robotic individuals instead of living life forms?"

"As you say, this might alleviate some of the time it will take the crew the ship. However, this will not give us the level of individuality that you want. So to answer your question whatever you wish captain."

Ceyren couldn't help herself, she let a chuckle spill out of her mouth. It wouldn't be simple with Dawn; she knew that for sure. Dawn, wasn't just going to give her an answer she wanted. She might supply her with information that she needed but she was very likely not to give her opinion, unless directly solicited from her. Ceyren looked down at the Padd that had been given to her by the Captain of this ship. There was a shop about six down on the list that specialized in mass production units. It wouldn't hurt to check it out.

"Dawn please lead us to Alpha Robotics."

"As you wish Captain."

Navigating the crowds was becoming a pain in the ass, and if the location hadn't been so near, they would have used the site to site transport system to get there. Dawn, did her best to move around the largest groups of people, but it was like trying to fly through an asteroid belt without a deflector dish to push things out of the way. As they grew closer to their destination they seemed to be drawing more and more attention to themselves. The fact that they were both stunningly beautiful probably didn't help them. Ceyren was happy that she was armed and that Dawn was quite capable of defending herself without being so. This didn't mean they were immune to people thinking otherwise.

Two Cardassian Gul's and a female Andorian where the first to prove that they didn't know better. They walked towards the two of them with purpose, and menace. Ceyren and Dawn stopped moving as they approached. The Gul's were large but not as built as Ceyren, and the Andorian look like a normal Andorian female, however they were all armed and only she was carrying a weapon.

"What's a pretty little Orion girl and a human skrăgh doing so far from your homes with little to no one to protect their virtue."

The men both started to laugh, and the Andorian was about to join them when Dawn moved incredibly fast. Fast enough that it took Ceyren a moment to register she had actually moved. She had grabbed the Gul who had called her shit by is nuts and was squeezing hard. Hard enough that he made a wailing sound even though he was wearing armor.

"I am no one's shit!" Dawn growled.

Ceyren did nothing to stop her, but instead took the distraction as moment to draw her weapon and level it at the two not being interfered with by Dawn.

"First you assume we have any virtue to protect, bad on you. Secondly, you underestimate us, and assume we need anyone to protect us. When it seems to me that we are more than capable of defending ourselves, and with very little effort on our parts. Now you two move along, your friend will join in a bit, but if you stay he will never join you, because I will render him down to his base cells and then disperse him into the air so no one could ever hope to find his remains."

The Gul and the Andorian looked to each other for a moment and then nodded moving away keeping their eyes on Ceyren who never lowered her weapon. The crowds around them gave them a little space but kept moving about their business paying them no mind. Ceyren assumed it must be normal for this type of ship to have this happen. Either that, or no one wanted to get involved, either way worked for her. She returned her attention to the wincing Cardassian and stepped a bit closer. Her breast firmly pressing against Dawn shoulder, she tucked her disrupter under his chin, and then thumbed it up to its maximum power levels, it hummed vibrating with death and mayhem.

"Now Gul. If you ever cross mine or Dawn's path ever again, she won't just grab your nuts and squeeze, she will remove them with her bare hands, and then she will make you eat them. Then and only then will I kill you, with the knowledge that a little human girl took your pride and then fed it to you. Understand me Pahtak?!"

The Gul nodded, clearly Dawn wasn't letting up but applying even more pressure. Ceyren didn't like that all he did was nod.

"I didn't hear you."

Dawn squeezed abruptly and harder, making him cry out.

"Yes, YES, YES! I understand!"

"Good, Dawn let him go."

She squeezed hard one last time and then let him go, he fell to his knees, cupping his aching pride. She would have to remember that Dawn was capable of doing things that normal people couldn't. She would have to run some simulations with her to truly understand the awesome power her computer core was capable of. They both walked away smiles on their face, but not taking their eyes off the wounded pride that lay weeping on the ground.

"Well, you are definitely more than I was expecting."

"Whatever do you mean Captain?"

"That display back there."

"I just did what I thought you would have done, based off your psychological profile."

"HA!" Ceyren laughed, she was right, she did think about ripping his nuts off when he spoke to Dawn that way. She just wasn't as fast as Dawn was.

"Well I guess you are right." She grabbed Dawns shoulder and stopped her from walking forward, she pulled her close to her and smiled into Dawns glowing beautiful eyes.

"Does your psychological profile tell you I am going to do this."

As she finished her statement she pulled Dawn into a tight embrace, kissing her perfectly soft lips, spreading them with her tongue and kissing her with an immense amount of passion. Dawn froze for a second, her processors not knowing how to respond, she felt her holographic body respond, part of her tightening, the fake blood that ran through her sped up, her artificial heart rate pounded. Then she kissed her back, and cupped her Captains firm ass. When they broke away from their very heated kiss, Dawn smiled like a fool.

"No Captain, it did not, I look forward to you pleasantly surprising me more."


	6. Chapter 4

Stardate 93612.05

Location: _Voth ship_

Ceyren and Dawn spent almost two whole hours in Alpha Robotics. Though their product seemed to be above standard, there customer service was terrible, and they haggled worse than a pair of Ferengi's. However, in the end, they were able to acquire the replication protocols for twenty different droid unit types. It was a better system then buying all the units outright, as it would require them transporting the units back in the Eclipse. While they were there, between haggling, Ceyren looked up a Cyberneticist and Photonics Specialist who were here on the ship. If she could make one stop and get all of their needs met, she would do it. As they were leaving the shop, Ceyren's commbadge went off. The two of them looked at each other, and stepped back into the store to take the call.

"Yes, this is Ceyren?"

"Hello Ceyren, this Micah. I am informing you we are now at stage two and require your presence back at the facility. Thank you."

Micah cut the channel as soon as the statement was finished. Ceyren shook her head, mirth tickling her lips. Apparently once they had your business, some of their customer service went out the window as well. She nodded to Dawn and the two of them made their way back to Cryptarch Enterprises. The crowd had thinned a bit since their last adventure out, but two hours had past, so it was logical that there would be less people out.

The both of them kept a sharp eye out for more problems, but nothing greeted them. After an uneventful walk to Cryptarch Enterprises they entered and were greeted by Micah.

"Thank you for your timely Return. Now that we have hit stage two of the process, we require your down payment on anything further. As we can recycle a unit at this stage very easily. If you require seeing the unit before payment, we are ready."

With a nod, Micah had the un-programmed unit marched out.

"Other than walking protocols, nothing has been installed into the memory system. So this is far from a finished product."

Dawn and Ceyren walked over to the unit, inspecting it. The unit's skin was a rich chocolate color. It was amazing the amount of detail that they put into this Sytheniod. It had artificial hairs on its arms, legs, and pubic areas. Its skin was warm to the touch, supple and silky smooth. They had followed the details perfectly recreating Dawn's physique. The eyes and hair were beautiful, transitioning through the rainbow all the time. Slightly distracting, but exactly what she had asked for. The request's that she had made went far beyond these surface components. She checked for each of the special devices she had requested, she found them all there, well-hidden, but there.

"Well if the shell is any statement of how good your company is with its operations systems, then you will have return visits and referrals from me, for sure. Now, what do you need from me for the purchase?"

Micah smiled, the type of smile that meant they would get paid today. It was clear that they worked on commission. Micah handed Ceyren a Padd. Ceyren looked down and saw the cost, and that it just required her thumb print to transfer the funds to them. It was steep but, she wasn't poor. Her time in the KDF made sure of that. Pressing her thumb to the Padd she waited for it to buzz and then handed it back to Micah.

"Good. Good. Now on the Second stage of your Personal Assistant. We have a complete list of things you want the Assistant to know, is there anything not on this list that you have thought of, that you might wish to be added."

Ceyren shook her head, and then sat down at one of the benches.

"The programming stage can take several hours; would you like to remain here or go about your business elsewhere?"

Dawn was the one to respond to this before Ceyren could.

"We will find ourselves entertainment here. I think we have had enough shopping around for now, at least until you finish our product. Thanks."

Micah chuckled and nodded.

"I will have them bring refreshments out than, and some news Padd's."

An hour went by with both women sitting in silence. Ceyren was reviewing the locations that the two of them would be going to, to have Dawns memory looked at. She also window shopped based off the information on the padd about things they might find interesting here on the ship. Though she would like to return here again at a future date, it was possible this would be the only trip that she would be making to the Consortium without Starfleet looking over her shoulder directly. So getting a few extra things while they were here wouldn't hurt them too much. It was Dawn who was the first person to break the Silence.

"Ceyren, about what happened earlier. Did you do that as a onetime thing?"

Ceyren looked up from her padd, she fought not to smile, but lost. She forgot that Dawn is still new to the world some times. Tilting her head ever so slightly she spoke softly.

"Why do you ask Dawn? Would you like it to happen more frequently?"

Dawn's photonic cheeks filled with a flush of warmth, as she blushed. She would have to be more careful about how she asked questions to Ceyren, as she seemed to be much more forward than standard humanoids that she had dealings with. She regained her composure, for the most part before responding.

"Yes, I believe I would. Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all Dawn. I am Orion, we are an extremely sexual bunch, and even amongst my peers, I have a considerable appetite for all things carnal and delightful. I also have a preference for women. So as long as you don't mind sharing me, then we shouldn't have any issues with that becoming something, we regularly do. Though I am not aware of many captains who date their ships."

They both chuckled at that, looking at each other with a bit of fondness in their eyes. They lapsed back into silence reading the news padds until Micah returned. It was clear from Micah's rushed appearance that something was going on back there, that wasn't normal. Though, what could be considered normal for a Sytheniod dealer, one could only speculate.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but another patron's product had a small malfunction, which required most of our staff attention for longer than we would normally like to keep our customers waiting for. So as an added bonus we have thrown in some advance learning software and a few dozen specialty data chips for you to use at your leisure with your unit. We are finished however, if you will give us your thumb print we will transfer ownership over to you, so that you may go about your day."

"I would like to inspect the product before I take full ownership, please."

Micah nodded and pressed a button on the wall, opening an invisible door. Out stepped her personal unit, a loose fitting coverall on her beautiful body. She walked forward to Micah and stopped. Her movement was smooth and human like, not shuffling or unsure foot placements. She was impressed, thus far, most robots she had seen with the exception of captain Data, moved with a very stiff movement.

Ceyren stepped forward making eye contact with her new personal assistant.

"Good evening, how may I help you today?"

It spoke, clean and crisp, a hint of an accent from what she could tell. Apparently they had a dialect programmer back there then knew earth accents. It was nice, she had heard it once or twice before, somewhere from the Midwest-East Coast region of the United States. Her voice was smooth though, it washed over you, made you feel welcome, and made you want to respond in kind to the unit. Again something very impressive.

"Good evening to you. You will be helping me from today forward actually, as I am your new owner."

Ceyren turned to Micah.

"May I give her, her designation? Or do I need to sign first?"

"We would prefer you sign for her, before you make any alterations to her."

Ceyren understood, A.I. could become very attached to information once fed to it, especially if it pertained to their personality matrix. She reached out and took the padd and put her thumb print on it, taking full ownership of her P.A. unit.

"Hello, you are going to be from this time forward known as Lotus Perl Ping, though most of the time you will be referred to as Lotus. You are going to be my personal assistant. Now if you could please stand with Dawn, who is the lovely woman standing next to me, while I conclude business with Micah here."

Lotus nodded her head her rainbow hair dancing around her features. She moved silently to stand next to Dawn.

"So explain to me the learning curve?" Ceyren asked softly.

"Actually that is part of our final step, we must take with you. Lotus, who is actually quite rare, because of you requested requirements. Currently she is in a mode known as Adaptive learning mode. Normally our units shut this process down after a while, but this unit, will almost always have it active in some capacity. ALM allows her to pick up on almost everything around her and retain that information for immediate processing so that she can apply it more readily. After one week of being in this mode, she will go into Regenerative Learning Mode. RLM works much like sleeping, unless you tell her directly to absorb information, she will document everything around her to be absorbed when she shuts down for the evening. Unlike most robotic units, Synth's need to sleep. Though in emergency mode they can go for over 72 hours without resting. This is because of their bodies, functioning more closely to that of a biological. She will be capable of actually doing personal assistant style jobs within 4 to 6 hours, and will become more adept at them as time goes on."

Ceyren listen closely, but she also knew that Dawn would remember everything that Micah had just said. She nodded taking the owner's manual into her hands, she thanked Micah and turned to Lotus and Dawn.

"Lotus, this is Dawn, she is a very close friend of mine, whom you will be working with quite closely. I would like for you to take time to get to know her on our journey home."

"Where is home?"

"Home is the Spartan, but for right now it is where ever I am. Let's move on from here and I'll answer your questions as we travel. I have at least two more stops we need to make today before we need to return to our ship to rest."

"Yes, Mistress."

Ceyren chuckled as they left Cryptarch Enterprises. Lotus was full of questions which, both Dawn and Ceyren answered. They made their way to the Cyberneticist and Photonic Specialist. By the time they arrived at the laboratory of the two technicians Lotus was familiar with the structure of the ship, as well as what their current task was. She knew Ceyren's and Dawn's full names and who they were within the structure of the ship. It seemed like it would be pretty easy to feed Lotus the information as needed until she started functioning more independently.

"Dawn, when we head back to the Eclipse, have Lotus hook up to the Starfleet database so that she can absorb and learn from it."

Dawn acknowledged Ceyren's instructions as they walked through the doors of Photonics Studies Laboratory. It was not a very imaginative name for a business. Though, one didn't have to be imaginative, when you peddled imagination incarnate. There were four people in the laboratory, each at their own work station. It wouldn't be hard to figure out, who was who. Dawn decided on the quickest course of action though, asking a broad question.

"Who is Lester and who is P'tal?"

Everyone stopped working abruptly, turning to look at the three vixens, who had entered their work space. Three of the workers were male, leaving only one female amongst them. All of the men were almost drooling all over themselves. The female, who also happened to be Vulcan stood gracefully from her work bench. She moved with stiffness in her limbs, clearly having been sitting for too long of a time.

"I am P'tal, and that freckly redheaded fool over there sitting in a pool of his own spit is Lester. How can we be of service to you today?" She asked, her voice soft but otherwise devoid of any emotional ques.

"Hello P'tal. I am Ceyren Nightshade, this is Dawn, and Lotus. We actually need your help with some issues that Dawn is having." As she finished Ceyren offered her hand.

"I don't understand how we can be of help to Dawn, I mean unless she is a….Oh!" It wasn't often that she could be caught by surprise, P'tal thought, as she took Ceyren offered hand and shook it.

"I take it by that exclamation that you have figured out why. We need both Lester's and your specialist skills with a problem we are having. However, you won't be able to access these problems from here, we will need to return to my ship so you have access to the mainframe."

The Vulcan pursed her lips for a moment, letting go of Ceyren's supple yet firm hands.

"What is the nature of these problems?"

"She is being treated as a full individual and is being given the rights associated with such. Which is not why we came here, or to even really discuss, but her original designers left back doors, some of which we can't gain access too, that we wish to remove. We heard that you are the best in the field outside of her original designers. So we came to you first."

"That is very wise of you, especially if you wish for the original designers not to know you have made these modifications. Very logical. Well once Lester stops drooling we would both be happy to accompany you to your ship to look at Dawn's mainframe." P'tal's pride was evident in the way she spoke and stood, it always irritated Ceyren to no end, when Vulcans acted so self-righteous. She was however, right they did have to wait a moment for Lester to collect himself. Ceyren knew that she could probably cut whatever the cost was in half, if not to zero depending on the leanings of P'tal.

It was a quick return trip to the hanger using the site-to-site transporter systems. When they arrived at the Eclipse both P'tal and Lester stopped an extra few meters away.

"You didn't tell us you were with the Federation!" Lester squeaked out, anxiety lancing through his entire body.

"Calm yourself, Lester!" P'tal demanded putting herself between him and the other women.

"Why would it matter if were with the federation or not? What we are asking you to do is illegal either way. So either you are doing something illegal for someone who is non-aligned, or you are doing it for a member of the federation? If we were trying to capture you or anything of that nature, we would have hidden the fact we are flying a Starfleet vessel not shown it off." Dawn stated slightly agitated that this man would be tinkering around with her mind and soul.

"Because, because, because….." Lester stammered, again silence this time by a calming hand from P'tal.

"Because nothing Lester. We have been on this ship for almost four years now. If anyone was coming here to fetch us, it wouldn't be some random Orion Captain and here Holographic friend here. Though, it would be a clever ploy if it was. Now if you would, can we please board your vessel, so we can get this over with."

"Of course, but don't get your hopes up that quick, if this was an easy software removal issue, I believe we could have handled it without coming to you." Ceyren said with a smile, opening the boarding hatch. Once everyone was onboard, Ceyren quickly had Lotus hookup to the auxiliary computer memory core, and start a file transfer. Once Ceyren had sat down at her pilot chair she spun it around and addressed the technicians.

"So you have a layer of work cut out for you, unless you want to return with us to our ship of origin, which is deep inside federation space. The way Lester reacted to this vessel lets me know that would probably be a no for him, no matter how much I offered to pay. So the layer is, we are connected to her core through this ship. It allows Dawn to work at her full ability. She will direct you to the files she needs you to get into. If for any reason you guys aren't able to help us purely because you need direct access to her system, then one or both of you will have to be willing to travel to the Spartan. That being said, I will take personal responsibility for returning you to where ever you wish. Giving you, temporary amnesty from any authority until returned here. Is that a deal?"

P'tal and Lester looked at each other, it was clear that Lester was still nervous, but P'tal kept him calm with her Vulcan nature. She looked back to Dawn and then to Ceyren.

"That sounds more than reasonable."

Stardate 93612.55

Location: Eclipse, inside the Voth ship

Hours went by with Ceyren watching the two technicians at work. She watched them closely, but not as closely as she was watching Dawn. She was extremely worried for and about her. They were doing the equivalent of brain surgery on her, while she was still conscious. If they messed something up, it would change who she was, irrevocably, as there was no such thing as a backup for her, not yet anyways. It was one of the things Ceyren thought about as she watched Dawn, who was tapping her fingers and breathing very heavily. They were going to have to come up with a way to back up Dawn's systems in such a way that if something were to happen to her, that she wouldn't out right die.

A phoenix protocol, so that she could be resurrected from her ashes, if something truly wrong ever happened. That however, wasn't an option right now, so she watched just as nervously as Dawn. The two of them so far had removed eight of the problematic files. Three files were left. Removing the other files hadn't been easy. File number 4, had started a countdown timer, that couldn't be bypassed. The two of them had finished with fifty-one seconds left on the count down, so Dawn was quite reasonably nervous. The two of them were really the best in their field.

The file they were working on right now was complicated. It was inter-sequenced into just about every file in her system; coded in such a way that it was part of her base line code. The two of them were having to identify the purpose of each line of code. Then, they would have to it re-write in such a way that it did what it was supposed to do without the back door access. Once they inserted the new code they would watch Dawn. She was the only one who would be able to tell if she was still running right. She was in a constant system diagnostic mode. The process was painstakingly slow.

"Lester, I need you to look at this function here."

Lester leaned over from his console and looked at the line of code.

"Well that one is going to be a pain in the left butt cheek."

Ceyren leaned forward, not liking his choice of words.

"Why is that, Lester?"

"Well. Basically that line of code, is a mutating line of code, and though the strand of the back door here, doesn't change all the code around it is in a constant state of flux. Based off of its position in her personality matrix. I would have to say it is her sexuality slash maturity matrix, which is tied in to her self-learning and actuating matrix. We can leave most of it in tact, but if this segment here."

He pointed to it on the screen, it was constantly changing but was about one hundred and sixty-four characters' long.

"If it isn't isolated and forced into staying stationary, we won't be able to remove the issue."

"What does that segment exactly pertain to?" Dawn asked her voice tight and small.

"Your sexual preference. The person who wrote the code, pure genius by the way. It is truly adaptive, almost Borg like in design. It takes all the stimuli you are receiving right this second in real time, and makes thousands of little changes to other base line sequences, to allow you to actively choose at this moment how you are feeling about a preferred gender or not. The problem is, if we make it static, which is what we need to do, you will forever, be stuck with that choice, no matter what the future holds for you."

Lester left his statement hanging in the air. It was amazing to see Lester at work, once he was immersed in what he was doing he completely forgot about the fact that Ceyren, Lotus, and Dawn were so devilishly beautiful. The code was his whole universe while he was working on it, and it truly mattered to him to do his job right, and make the code work the way it supposed to. Dawn licked her lips, they felt suddenly dry to her.

"So you are telling me, we can't remove this bit of code. If I don't choose for the rest of my life whom I might like to sexually engage with."

"Yes." Lester responded simply, but with concern written all over his face.

Dawn sat still thinking, very hard. She could just choose not the choose, set the parameters as open as possible. However, this would mean she would be attracted to everything, as long as it met her, personality's preferences, which, based off what she was looking at right now was pretty open ended. She didn't know how she felt about that, because other than the kiss she had earlier with Ceyren, she hadn't experienced anything sexual yet. She could choose to just like females of any species, but than that would remove her the possibilities of ever having a chance to develop a relationship beyond being friends with a male, ever. It was so much for her yet young brain to think about. She turned to her Captain.

"Do you have any suggestions Ceyren?"

Ceyren looked at Dawn, nearly wanting to cry. She could see how distraught this choice was making her. The fact that she was the only other person here that could give Dawn any kind of input, made the choice even harder. Ceyren moved from her seat and squatted down in front of dawn taking her hands into her own. She looked up into those beautiful complex eyes and smiled as sweetly as she ever could.

"Dawn you are a beautiful, spectacular being. Beyond the scope of anything that we really could ever understand, even by those who created you. The fact that they wanted you to be able to choose for yourself, means you need to do exactly that. It is my fault, that you are having to do it so soon, after your activation. I regret this, but, it must be done if we are to cut the strings that bind you. Could I influence your choice? I think so. Have I already a little bit? I know so. But you need to decide for yourself. I think if you do that right now, your code will change on its own, and they won't have to re-script it. But you have to believe in your choice, to your very core of your being so that it will stop guessing. That's the only advice I can give you without playing puppet master, and I don't want to do that."

Ceyren didn't let go but she sat very still while Dawn soaked up her words. Dawn smiled down at her, brightly, knowing that Ceyren wanted the best for her. Dawn made up her mind, then and there. With all the will she could muster she looked to Lester. Taking another deep breath, and then letting it out.

"I have made up my mind. The decision is made. Has the code stopped changing?"

Lester analyzed the code, it puzzled him. It didn't match any of the standard variables that he had ever worked with, not in all his time developing programs. But it had stopped changing. Without hesitation, knowing Dawn needed to know, he spoke.

"Yes, I don't know what your choice means, but it has stopped."

"Not that my sexuality is any of your business, but since you are poking around inside my skirt anyway I will explain. I made a choice to keep my options very open, but I also made some other small choices with that, that excluded some things, based of possible scenarios and variables. These were the ones I could think of in the time I had, so I have no doubt I missed some things, and I will have to live with that. My hope is that I covered most, if not all the big ones out there. Now could you please fix this line so you could move onto the next, this is becoming very nerve wracking."

Lester nodded.

"Of course, of course."

Lester corrected the line of code, which was far easier to fix now that Dawn had made her choice. He moved with speed correcting the rest of the segment that he was working on. It took another hour before Lester was done with P'tal's help. Both of them looked tired and slightly withered around the edges. Ceyren smiled at both of them and handed them ice cold glasses of water. They both greedily gulped down the water and handed her back the glasses. They leaned back in their chairs not making eye contact with anyone in the ship.

"I have completed my diagnostic after completion of this last round of repairs. You haven't caused me any harm or changed how I have functioned, other than that choice of course. Thank you Lester and P'tal, it means the world to me. Is there anything I can get the two of you?"

Dawn asked, genuinely concerned for her digital surgeons. They were doing such expert work, and they seemed to be getting tired for their exertions. She wanted them at their best, even if that meant that they would be taking a little longer if they had to rest.

"I could use something to eat, how about you P'tal?"

"Indeed."

Dawn smiled and walked over to the replicator, she turned to them.

"What would you like?"

Lester licked his lips, he knew it wouldn't be as good as something cooked from scratch but it would still be good. He thought, because of the limited access to Starfleet replicator recipes, he wanted something from home.

"I would like a New York Style Cheesesteak sandwich, with a side of hushpuppies from the New Orleans Data bank, and a glass of 2216 Picard."

P'tal was far simpler.

"A very large Garden salad with some Caesar dressing. Extra Tomatoes and Olives please."

Dawn quickly looked up what they needed, making sure that she picked the choices with the best possible ingredients for them. Something that would have taken a normal person hours to do, she picked through in seconds. She replicated the food and then brought it to them. They ate feverishly, though towards the end they seemed to be savoring it more, as their stomachs had begun to fill.

They rested for another thirty minutes before tackling the next problem. It was apparent as they began that this one wasn't going to be simple. The second that P'tal data linked with this process alarms sounded in Dawns head.

"Whatever you are doing STOP!" She screamed.

P'tal quickly cut the connection and looked to Dawn.

"Thank you. The file has some protection on it, that I wasn't aware of. When you started to connect to it remotely, it started a file purge count down of my system. It only gave you ten seconds to disconnect. I don't think we can access that one remotely."

P'tal and Lester looked at each other worried, this would mean they might have to travel into federation space to finish their job. When they looked at the next file, they were hesitant to even begin. While they sat there looking at what they could tell from the system connection they turned to Dawn. It was P'tal who spoke.

"I am afraid that this is as far as we can go from here. It seems the last two files we need to edit, need to be down at your actual memory core. We didn't notice it in the first file, but now that we are looking for it, we notice the same string of code present in this one as well. This presents a problem though."

She paused licking her lips.

"To go to your memory core, you must take us to a place where we are fugitives. I know Captain Nightshade has vouched for our protection until this venture is done. However, it still stands a chance that we might be taken into custody, and never receive payment or see the light of day again."

Ceyren placed her hands in front of her lips, her forefinger and middle resting against the crest of her upper lip. Dawn looked like she was trying to hide her emotions. She wasn't doing a great job at it, she looked like she was about to cry. Lotus had finished her download and was busy reviewing the files. Many thoughts streamed across Ceyren's mind, as she quickly made up her mind on a course of action. Her crew meant more to her than any amount of favors owed to her.

"Dawn, get on the encrypted data link system and transmit to this location." She gave out a seemingly random location in space.

"Omega-Zero-Zero-One. Three-Point-One-Four-One-Five-Nine. Two-Point-Seven-One-Eight-Two-Eight. Ceyren-Theta-Seven-Omicron."

Dawn followed the instructions and then looked at Ceyren. It didn't take long for a reply to come back.

"Captain you have an encrypted message coming from Section 31."

"I know; I shall be back in a moment."

Ceyren left the cockpit and headed to the quarters at the back of the ship. Once inside she locked the doors, and went to the desk. As she sat down she imputed her code, and open the transmission.

"This better be good Nightshade." A very rich, deep and menacing voice came through.

"I need a favor, and in return I will give you some information. Information I know that you have been seeking for a long time, and I would be the first person to be able to give it to you without, starting a war with the Klingon Empire."

"Go, ahead, Nightshade."

"I need you to make the records of two individuals vanish and be replaced with blank slate files. No, questions asked to why, just need it done. I will in return give you the location of two of the secret weapons testing sites for the empire, as well as the location of three of the Alien ships they have captured over the last ten years which are capable of world destruction."

The comm was eerie silent for a while, as if the person on the other side had broken communication. But the light still blinked blue, letting her know that he was still on the line.

"You know I only owe you two favors, for things that you have done for me in the past right? If you use this one now, then you will only have one favor to call in, in the future."

"I am well aware. Just do it."

"Alright, give me the names."

Ceyren punched in the names and sent them.

"Done, no questions asked. I am transmitting their new identities to you now. Now your information."

Ceyren took a moment to put the information together before transmitting it. Once it was received the comm went dead. Done and done, she thought. She came out from the back room with two separate Data padds. She looked at P'tal and Lester.

"I will still pay you whatever you would like for services rendered so far. However, to make your life easier. I called in a favor, and had your identities destroyed. You two no longer exist as you were. No government will be able to pull up your old records. Now, people who you have met in person in the past, they will still know who you are, can't wipe people's brains. These are your two new identities."

She reached out to P'tal first.

"You're Iria. Cyberneticist of the 1st order. You have an outstanding record of accomplishments, most of which you were originally credited for in your original identity. You are currently listed as a free agent working for no one, but come at a high asking price for your work. I Made sure that he gave you a good chance a new life."

Ceyren than handed the padd to Lester.

"You're Alexander Winchester. You graduated top of your class, from Star Fleet Science, you hold three patents on special photonic algorithms and are considered the best in your direct corresponding fields in photonic studies. You served in The Science Fleet for ten years before resigning to chase after personal ventures. You are currently listed as non-aligned as well."

The two scientist looked down at the data padds their mouths agape. Then looked up at Ceyren like she had performed some miracle. Until this moment the two of them were jaded to the idea of ever having the ability at a normal life again. They smiled brightly filling the room with their joy.

"This gives the two of you a free pass to come help Dawn. But I also have an offer outside of this. I need science officers on my ship, ones who are highly specialized. I would be willing to offer you a position on my ship and in my crew, no questions asked, to give you a chance to see what I am seeking out, and to have the chance at first contact with technologies that wouldn't trickle down to here, for at least four years from contact. That's your call though. You can think about it while we Travel to the Spartan."

Dawn looked at Ceyren as she finished. She understood what she did, but not how she was able to do it. She also took a moment to take in the implications of her deed. Ceyren was willing to give up access to things that she might need in the future, just to make sure that her crew was well taken care of. The people who were going to serve under her would be greatly rewarded for serving her loyally.

"Go collect the things you need, say good bye to your friends in your office, meet back here in four hours. We will leave then." Ceyren looked at Lotus.

"Lotus please come wake me in four hours, I am going to go to sleep for now."

"Yes Mistress." Lotus responded, and then cheerfully went back to information analyzing.

"Dawn would you like to come sleep with me while I nap?"

Dawn was mildly puzzled as she watched Lester and P'tal leave, knowing when they came back that would no longer be Lester and P'tal. She was also puzzled to why the Captain would offer to have her lay down with her while she slept, as she didn't require sleep yet. Then it dawned on her, she had just had a lot of work done on her, and she would need time to let it sink in, to really understand how it affected her. She chuckled, Ceyren learned faster than she gave her credit for.

"Of course Ceyren. Would you like me to disrobe before I come to bed, or am I fine in this?"

Ceyren giggled softly.

"You can sleep however you like, though, if you prefer to be nude than do so, if not change into some pj's because dresses like that aren't supposed to be slept in, even if they are holographic renderings. That reminds me, we are going to have to get you some real clothing, so people are less likely to notice that you are photonic. I don't mean all the time, but maybe for away missions, might be a good idea."

"That is a good idea captain. I will join you shortly than."

Ceyren nodded and went back to the sleep quarters on the Eclipse. She disrobed and pulled on a sleeping top that was mostly see through, and the tiniest pair of sleeping shorts ever created. She than climbed under the Tholian silk blanket. She had just put her head down on the pillows when Dawn walked into the room. Ceyren felt her mouth go slack with shock. Dawn was wearing the cutest see through nighty, pink with ribbons, tight where it should be, loose every wear else, and a pair of panties that looked like a butterfly had landed on her cute muscled mound. Ceyren felt her stomach tighten low, before letting out a soft sigh.

"Does this appeal to you Captain."

Dawn teased as she climbed into bed next to Ceyren.

"Yes, quite. You look extremely edible."

Dawn smiled as she intertwined her legs with Ceyren and wrapped her arms around her.

"That was what I was hoping for."

Dawn leaned in, placing her lips against Ceyren's, kissing her softly. She drew those beautiful thick lips into hers, gently sucking at them, her own need building. She parted those soft pink lips with her devious tongue, chasing Ceyren's. Wrapping around it, playing a delicious dance of passion. Dawn ate at her partner's lips, eating up the passion they gave back to her. Her hands played with the lose strands of pink hair, tickling at Ceyren's back. It was Ceyren's hands that wander more fully, they were firmly cupping Dawns firm round breast, her thumbs flicking across the taught erect nipples. Dawn gasped her pleasure into Ceyren's lips before breaking away and nuzzling deep into her neck.

"Ceyren, I don't know how to explain my feelings at this time. I want this. I really, Really, REALLY want this, but I want to wait to go any further until we are home. Is that okay."

Dawn said as she hid her face in the nape of her lover's neck. Ceyren hummed softly to herself and then let out a soft chuckle before raising Dawn's gaze up to her own with the tips of her fingers.

"My dear, I want to sleep and rest for the journey home. So yes, that is alright, and as you are basically an untested individual who is trying to figure out what they want, I have no problems going at whatever speed it is you want. You wanna go to warp, 9.5 it is my dear. You want to take a stroll over to it, then let's walk there. I am fine either way. I will tell you this though, no matter, how fast or slow we get there, and we will get there. I will make sure your reactor breaches so hard, that you will never, ever, ever go wanting. Because I will always be there to make sure, you're getting what you need."

Ceyren leaned in again kissing her softly, before breaking away and resting her head next to hers. Dawn watched as Ceyren fell asleep, watching her breathe, the rise and fall of her breast, was comforting. She fell asleep shortly after, her processing system kicking in, absorbing all the information she had learned for the day.


End file.
